Hawaii! Here they come!
by shiyori-love
Summary: Well I'll make it short. Shiyori fanfic, don't own anything, first story ..EVER! tell me what ya think!


"This is stupid.." hiyori crossed her arms and stared at the other seven. They had to be out of their minds, planing a stupid her knowing.

"Oh come on hiyori! You see, this is why we didn't tell you in the first place!" lisa said. While speaking she waved her hand as if to tell the others to leave the room. She could handle this...Right?.

"Good, cause if ya had ya wouldnt have had to waste money on my ticket 'cause i aint goin`" Lisa sighed.

"Fine whats it going to take to get you to go?" She said crossing her arms.

"Hmmmm. let me think..OH YEAH! maybe if you tied me up and stuffed me in a suit case and hancuffed me to the airplane chair for the ride, _Then _maybe i'll go!" Hiyori said with a wide sarcastic smile across her face. She then stomped out of the warehouse kitchen to her room and shut the door. Lisa raised an eyebrow, then smiled evily. A plan began forming in her mind.

0.0.0

"Hiiiiiyoooorrriiii...wake up..!" Lisa gently shook her, she grumbled something like 'go away' lisa rolled her eyes and shook her again.

"OK!..ok! geez what?" Hiyori sat up rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"NOW!" lisa yelled and suddnly rope was being wrapped around her body and tape was placed over her very _colorfull_ mouth.

"MPH! MPH! MPHA!" Hiyori yelled through the tape as the lights were turned on to reveal the others. She glared at lisa, lisa smirked.

"Hey! YOUR the one who told me it was the only way to change your mind. So there now you will go. Shinji get her bags, Hachi grab her and lets head out. We'll miss our plane." Hachi grabed hiyori and swung her over his shoulder. Walking out of her room, Shinji followed right behind him. Hiyori shot daggers at shinji he smiled that chesire smile.

"Sorry monkey but i'm under lisa's rules on this trip." He said as he carried the two suitcases and a backpack on his shoulder. Hiyori gave hima questioning look, She knew the trip was for three weeks but that many bags was over kill. Shinji noticed and smiled even wider.

"Oh did i forget to tell you we all went shopping for brand new clothes and I had the honor of picking some bathing suits for you and other 'stuff'" He said, winking at her. Hiyoris cheeks turned an apple red from anger and emberassment. The other 'stuff' must mean bras and panties. Shinji knew what size she REALLY was, because he had caught her when she was strapping her C-cup boobs. She slaped him into hell for peeking but later made him swear not to tell ANYONE about it. She didn't want perverts like him and lisa sneeking a peek at her while she was in the shower or something. Hiyoris attention was brought back into the present as she was slamed into an airplane chair, When had they arrived! The rope was removed but was quickly replaced with handcuffs on each hand and connect to the armrest of the chair. She looked up at lisa her anger returning. Lisa smiled and placed the tip of her fingers on one end of the tape.

"I'll remove the tape, so long as you promise not to start yelling up a storm. Or i'll put back on for the whole ride got it?" Hiyoris hands balled up into fists at lisa's smile, but she gave a curt nod. Lisa, as carefully as possible, removed the tape hiyori took in a breath through her mouth, the others froze waiting for a loud comeback, but it never came. Instead hiyori gave lisa a low 'fuck you' then looked out the window. The others exchanged looks, even Shinji was quiet.

"Well glad thats over.. Take your seats. Were gonna take off." Lisa said. everybody began to sit down. Shinji made probably one of the worst mistakes and sat in the spot next to hiyori. She turned to glare at him for five secounds then back to the window.

Shinji sighed and slouched in his chair, _**This is going to be a loooong flight.. **_his inner hollow said. And for only this one time Shinji completly agreed with him.

**I DO NOT own the picture or bleach!**

**Story does belong to me, Oh and its my FIRST one..tell me what ya think!**

**Shinji X hiyori**

**Kensei X mashiro**


End file.
